


Why So Sweet

by Starinlight



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Cute Taekwoon, Jealous Hongbin, M/M, One Shot, White Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starinlight/pseuds/Starinlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hongbin is jealous of Taekwoon's thoughtfulness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for White Day and today I decided to post this here... Just because ^^  
> Hope you enjoy~  
> (also posted on AsianFanfics)

Lee Hongbin resists the urge to pout for what feels like the nth time in the last hour.

 

He’s sitting on the kitchen counter, watching carefully as his boyfriend – Jung Taekwoon – mixes some ingredients in one big, enormous, gigantic bowl, humming cheerfully. On normal days, Hongbin would love to just sit and watch the older; when he’s baking is one of the rare moments which all his defenses are lift, leaving only a carefree boy behind.

 

Today is  _not_ one of these days.

 

Simply because Taekwoon is baking cookies for  _other people. Both man and womens romantically interest on him._

 

Don’t get him wrong; Taekwoon is faithful and completely dedicated to Hongbin.

 

It’s just that tomorrow will be  _White Day._

 

His boyfriend works in a big company, and because of his ways – the sweet low voice, the mysterious aura, the rare kind smiles – more than one people confessed to him on Valentine’s Day, a month prior.

 

With more than one, until now, Hongbin counted  _27._

 

_Twenty seven freaking people confessed to **his** boyfriend._

 

He still remembers how angry and jealous he was the moment Taekwoon steeped inside their apartment, hands full of chocolate and a deep red blush that stained his pretty chubby cheeks for hours; the color reddening every time Taekwoon thought about all the confessions he got during the day, and how some of the people – again,  _males and females_ – looked at him with barely restricted desire. As a naturally shy person, being the center of so much attention was almost too much for the boy.

 

That day he shoved Taekwoon on their bed and took him  _hard;_ reducing the oldest in a whimpering mess, who begged for more with lust-filled eyes and flushed face. He made Taekwoon forget all about the confessions and everything that wasn’t his name.

 

But as a naturally sweet – even if not a recognized trace at first – person, Taekwoon just  _had_  to follow the tradition of replying Valentine’s Day on White Day; the fact that he rejected all 27 colleagues – this would rub salt in their metaphorical wounds or give them a hope they  _don’t_ have, at all – not crossing his mind.

 

Oh, Hongbin is so  _mad._ To hell with the idea that he is just as sweet as his boyfriend; a gentle and beautiful florist. No!

 

He’s gentle with flowers, and with Taekwoon. The rest of the world can all go f…

 

Point taken.

 

“Woonie” he whines, finally pouting when his boyfriend looks at him quickly before putting a tray inside the oven, full of what later would be the most delicious cookies in the entire Seoul “Woonieeeee”

 

His boyfriend lifts an eyebrow; Hongbin normally remains silent when watching him bake. “Yes?”

 

“Stooop” he whines again, standing from his place and stopping near his boyfriend “Stop bakiiing”

 

This surprises Taekwoon “Stop?”

 

“Yeah! I don’t want you to bake your delicious cookies for those people!” Hongbin crosses his arms in front of his body; he looks so childish it’s actually cute. “You and your baking abilities and your cookies are mine!”

 

“Hongbinnie…” Taekwoon smiles ever so slightly; it’s beautiful anyway “They went through the trouble of making me, even buying me expensive chocolate. It’s the only thing I can do. And it’s tradition”

 

Oh, how Hongbin  _hates_ how thoughtful his boyfriend is.

 

Better, he  _hates_ it only when it’s not dedicated to him.

 

“I hate how thoughtful you are, Woonie” he speaks his mind; maybe a bit satisfied with the way the older blushes lightly, adverting his eyes. They’ve been dating for almost three years, and the older can’t take Hongbin’s compliments without becoming beet red; it was cute back then and still is. Hongbin loves to see how the red covers his cheeks and how he gets so embarrassed that he can’t look in his eyes.

 

Hongbin uncrosses his arms, choosing to wrap them around Taekwoon’s waist; a plan forming in his somewhat wicked mind.

 

“It’s not about being thoughtful, it’s about educat-hmm” Taekwoon is silenced with Hongbin’s lips, who crashes with his own in a passionate kiss. The former releases a breathy moan with the sudden contact, hands lifting on their own accord; one cups Hongbin’s jaw while the other stop in his shoulder, grabbing a handful of his black hoodie, keeping him flushed against his body.

 

Hongbin wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

He bites softly Taekwoon’s supple lower lip, receiving a sigh and an opening to the hot wet cavern he loves to explore even after so many times. Taekwoon tastes a bit of the chocolate he was mixing in the cookies mix earlier and it’s absolutely addicting; Hongbin can keep kissing him forever.

 

This is not his plan, so he moves forward the black haired lightly with his body, never stopping their deep lip lock; he guides his boyfriend to the kitchen countertop.

 

“Auch” Taekwoon complains softly the moment his hip encounters the cold marble with a bump.

 

Hongbin uses his distraction to lift Taekwoon just enough so now he’s on top of the countertop; he spreads Taekwoon’s legs, settling comfortably between them, caressing the sweatpants-clad thighs, fixing his attention on the other’s neck. He sucks that one spot he knows has Taekwoon squirming and moaning, and it’s not disappointed when the small sound escapes the pouty lips. As if in retaliation, the older grabs a handful the florist’s blond hair and pushes it, making him lift his head. Their lips met again, and this time, a battle for dominance is fought.

 

There’s no place in Taekwoon’s body that isn’t explored by Hongbin’s roaming hands; they caress his forearms, infiltrate his shirt and trace the slightly defined lines of his abdomen, squeeze his thighs and fondle with his bottom’s cheeks. They’re distracting and it’s very hard for Taekwoon to concentrate in the kiss and contain the moans that try to leave his mouth. So he kisses Hongbin harder, the hand he has in the blond locks helping him to somewhat not lose the fight. The other goes inside the younger’s shirt and short nails rake through the large expanse of his back, leaving red marks.

 

_Beep beep beep._

 

Taekwoon ceases the kiss the moment he listens to the sound coming from the oven. “The cookies are rea-! Hongbin! Stop!” he attempts to say, obviously failing.

 

The younger won’t have any of it; he continues to administrate his touches in the still pliant body in his front. “Leave them” he whispers against Taekwoon’s ear before nibbling it.

 

It doesn’t matter that he loves the cookies and that they’re probably going to burn at any minute – this being his intention since the beginning; well, this and he quite liked the idea of making out with the other male –; Hongbin wants Taekwoon to forget about them and everything they symbolize.

 

No-one will receive the end of his beautiful boyfriend thoughtfulness and sweetness but him.

 

 _Yes,_ he’s selfish and jealous.  _Yes,_ he’s too damn possessive.

 

Taekwoon is his and only his. Tradition can go to hell together with the rest of Taekwoon’s colleagues for all he cares. He will never let any of them touch one single piece of Taekwoon’s cookies. They’ll never see how truly sweet he is.

 

“I’m serious, Hongbin” Taekwoon feebly tries again, the  _beep_ still resonating in the kitchen. “The cookies will burn”

 

Rolling his eyes, the younger grabs Taekwoon’s thighs – those sinful, creamy thighs – and wrap them around his own waist. He lifts the older, who squeaks with the sudden movement, hands around his neck, clinging to his body instinctively.

 

With a victorious smile full of deep dimples, Hongbin walks towards their bedroom.

 

The next day, Taekwoon has to bowl for twenty seven people, saying sheepish ‘sorry’s with burning cheeks and sore backside. He gives them what was supposed to be cookies; black, hard as stone burnt cookies.

 

The next day, Hongbin hums while arranging his flowers, a wolfish dimpled smirk in his face.

 

//


End file.
